


¿Por que Gokudera-kun?

by Nemi904



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904
Summary: ¿Por que Gokudera-kun? Estoy al frente tuyo, tu estas al frente mio ¿Por que no me miras? ¿Por que no puedo verte?Yo solo quiero conocerte...
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	¿Por que Gokudera-kun?

A simple vista su novio puede parecer un delincuente, con sus maneras explosivas de actuar y el miedo que causa cuando mira a las personas. Lo miran como un extraño, la idea de acercarse a Gokudera ni siquiera les pasa por la cabeza.

Por eso Tsuna, muchas veces se molesta, puede no decirlo en voz alta, pero ese malestar que se genera viendo a las chicas mirar al plateado como si fuera un caramelo le irrita. Gokudera es más que una simple persona guapa.

Tiene manías que son pequeñas, no pasan desapercibidas para sus ojos. El castaño viene mirando a su novio desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Es atento, amable a su manera, observador, tierno, cuando se sonroja es muy adorable y no es muy posesivo.

La confianza que se tienen se nota a flor de piel, tienen una muy buena comunicación y se aman. Aunque todo esto es bueno, Tsuna no puede dejar de pensar que Gokudera se guarda sus sentimientos.

El enojo, la frustración, la inseguridad, el disgusto, la preocupación, la angustia. La esconde bajo un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa torcida, siente muchas veces que su novio no habla con Sawada Tsunayoshi, sino con Vongola décimo, Neo Vongola primo. Su jefe, no su amigo y novio.

Su relación es muy dulce, suave y Hayato le trata como un cristal que necesita protección. Besos en sus mejillas, manos, dedos, frente y nariz. No han llegado hasta _ese_ punto.

Tras pensar en todo eso, el castaño decidió algo. Hablaría con Gokudera, sera difícil pero quiere sacarse ese peso en su corazón.

Agarro su celular, toda su familia misteriosamente se fue a un crucero con Reborn. No hace falta decir que su tutor sabe que esta pasando, no se le escapa nada al mejor hitman del mundo. Detrás de sus acciones Reborn le dice _"No pierdas esta oportunidad idiota"_

Con la casa sola y un problema tan gordo como el que tiene es mejor aprovechar. El tono de llamada se escucho en su oído, contuvo el aliento y apretó sus manos en su almohada.

- _¡Juudaime!_ -La voz animada de Goudera le hizo sonreír enternecido. - _¿Pasa algo? No esta en peligro ¡¿No?! ¡Voy enseguida Juudaime!_

Una gota en la sien apareció.- No Gokudera-kun, estoy bien. Solo es que...

- _¿Hay algo malo?_ \- La preocupación es palpable.

-Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo, s-sabes, si no es molestia...- Susurro por lo bajo.- Quiero estar contigo.

- _...._ \- Tsuna puede imaginarse la cara sorprendida y sonrojada de su guardián de la tormenta. - _C-Claro Juudaime, estoy en camino._

-Te espero aquí. -En su cara se puede ver un sonrojo enorme, este tipo se cosas le avergüenzan, no es bueno. - _Pero...pero...¡Por el bien de la relación que tengo con Gokudera-kun! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!_ -Grito en su mente, animándose a si mismo, ignorando el rojo en sus mejillas.

El timbre se escucho, le sorprendió tanto que pego un salto y de su cabeza comenzó a salir vapor. Los nervios le alcanza rápidamente y la rigidez permaneció.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, armándose de valor. El castaño quiere llegar a comprender por completo a Gokudera, su personalidad, su manera de pensar y hacer las cosas. Porque sabe que hay más detrás de esa lealtad que muestra por su jefe y Tsuna quiere ver todas sus caras.

Abrió la puerta, viendo a Gokudera sonreír brillante, emocionado por verlo y estar a su lado.

-¡Buenas tardes Juudaime! -Saludo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gokudera-kun.- Recibió sonriendo, le tomo la mano y le hizo entrar. El plateado se inclino, capturan sus labios en un beso suave.

Si hay algo a lo que Tsuna es adicto son los besos de Gokudera, no puede tener suficiente de ellos. Es como si su tormenta tuviese un encanto, atrapandole.

El décimo Vongola correspondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos y agarrando las manos de Hayato, aunque sea solo un poco quiere más. No importa que tan diminuto sea, mientras que sea Gokudera. Su tormenta le sostuvo, alargando el beso.

Se separaron lo suficiente para sentir sus respiraciones pesadas, juntaron sus frente y trataron de respirar normalmente. Tsuna pudo sentirlo, no es el primer beso ansioso que tienen, son muchos y la intensidad crece.

-¡Lo siento Juudaime! Me excedí. - Parece un perrito bajo la lluvia.

- _¿Uh? ¿Quiere ocultarlo?_ -Se pregunto Tsuna sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño.

Arrastro a Hayato a su cuarto, ignorando las preguntas preocupadas. Se sentaron en silencio, Gokudera tiene una expresión preocupada ¿Por quien esta exactamente preocupado? Sentados uno al frente del otro en el centro de la cama, sin mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Juudaime? ¿Pasa algo malo? Si hay algo que pueda hacer lo haré. -Un mano toco su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

- _Juudaime..._\- Penso Tsuna escondiendo su vista bajo su mechones, frunció sus labios y los ojos lentamente se cristalizaron.

Se arrodillo e inclino para delante, plantando sin miramientos un beso en los labios de Hayato.

-¡Juudaime! - Exclamo Gokudera cerrando los ojos y separando a Tsuna.

-Juudaime, Juudaime, Juudaime, Juudaime. -Repitió Tsuna con voz entrecortada. - ¿Por que Juudaime y no Sawada Tsunayoshi? ¿Por que Gokudera-kun?

Este más que sorprendido, hoy su Juudaime se esta comportando de una manera que le es difícil descifrar. Esta preocupado, quiere ver la sonrisa de su jefe, es algo que no quiere que desaparezca. Pero, viendo ahora los ojos cristalizados y llenos de lagrimas de su Juudaime supo que algo esta realmente mal.

\- _¿Por que Juudaime y no Sawada Tsunayoshi?_ \- Se pregunto preocupado, las mano de Tsuna esta temblando ligeramente y aprieta sus labios, aguantando las lagrimas que definitivamente saldrán en algún momento.

-¿Por que le cuentas todo a Juudaime y no a Tsuna? ¿Que tiene el décimo Vongola? - Bajo la cabeza sollozando. Gokudera solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido, escuchando cada palabra.- Q-Quiero saber todo de Gokudera-kun, pero no me miras, no a mi, no a Tsuna, siempre es Juudaime ¿Por que no me hablas Gokudera-kun? ¿P-Por que llamas a mi titulo? Quiero verte feliz, enojado, preocupado, frustrado, celoso, todas y cada una de tus facetas. Pero, no me las muestras, solo sigues llamando a Juudaime, responderme Hayato ¿P-Por que?

Al levantar su cara el plateado pudo ver con todo su esplendor como las lagrimas se deslizan sobre la piel, llegando hasta la barbilla y cayendo sobre sus manos. Su jefe, su Juudaime, su amado, la persona mas especial para él, su...Tsuna. Su Tsuna esta llorando delante suyo y es su culpa.

Le beso, suavemente, limpiando esta gotas saladas que llenan esos ojos que tanto le gustan. La tristeza y angustia pueden verse en ellos, frunció el ceño dolorosamente. Siguió con sus besos, por toda su cara, mejillas, ojos, frente,nariz. Quiere parar ese llanto, no quiere escuchar tan desgarrador acto de su amado.

Recostó con cuidado el cuerpo de Tsuna sobre la cama, logrando captar la atención del castaño. El décimo Vongola vio la expresión de su novio, el ceño fruncido fuertemente y muerde su labio inferior.

Sin previo aviso Gokudera se inclino, besando su cuello. Lentamente los besos fueron bajando sobre su hombro, clavícula y regresando otra vez a sus labios. Tsuna ama los besos de Hayato, le hacen olvidar todo, tranquiliza y reconforta.

Pero ¿A quien besa Gokudera? ¿Juudaime? ¿Tsuna?

Dejando que las lagrimas caigan de sus ojos volvió a preguntar con la voz entrecortada. -¿P-Por que Gokudera-kun? ¿P-Por que?

Los ojos esmeralda de su novio se vieron ocultos por su cabello, sus manos limpiaron las lagrimas con su pulgar.

-P-Porque... -Susurro cortado.- Porque si miro a Sawada Tsunayoshi me descontrolare, explotare, resonare. Mi auto-control se vera destrozado por Sawada Tsunayoshi, si estoy con 'Juudaime' puedo ser consciente, pero, si es Tsuna no puedo hacerlo. Si miro a Tsuna lo asustare, no quiere que vea que hay detrás del guardián de la tormenta. N-No quiero que se aterrorice de mi.

El castaño sintió un nudo en la garganta, frunció el ceño de forma dolorosa y se humedeció sus labios antes de hablar. -N-No tienes que hacerlo, quiero conocer todo sobre ti , tus gustos, disgustos, todo ¿C-Como puedo hacerlo si solo me dejas mirar al 'guardián de la tormenta de Juudaime'? ¡¿Como puedo quedarme a tu lado si no me dejar observarte correctamente?! - Grito soltando sus lagrimas, Tsuna puede sentirlo, en sus mejillas no solo son sus lagrimas las que caen. Gokudera también.

-¡No quiero que me tengas miedo! -Respondió este de la misma forma.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No voy a tenerte miedo! - Gokudera cayo, Tsuna acaba de gritar más fuerte que antes. -¡Por que Sawada Tsunayoshi es más fuerte que 'Juudaime'! S-Somos iguales, porque antes de Juudaime existió primero Tsuna, antes del guardián de la tormenta existió primero Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna es Juudaime y Juudaime es Tsuna, el guardián de la tormenta es Gokudera y Gokudera es el guardián de la tormenta. Si los separamos ¿C-Con quien hablaras realmente? Cuando no quieras hablar con Tsuna y Juudaime ¿Con quien lo harás? Si no quiero hablar con Gokudera y el guardián de la tormenta ¿Con quien hablare?

-Gokudera Hayato es el guardián de la tormenta del décimo Vongola (Juudaime), Sawada Tsunayoshi. - Susurro el plateado, sin intenciones de parar sus lagrimas. Los dos han soportado esto por demasiado tiempo. Juntaron sus frente con los ojos cerrados, liberando cada palabra.

-E-eres tu y solo tu, Hayato. Déjame conocerte, d-déjame quedarme a tu lado ¿Entiendes? N-No quiero perderte. Mírame como yo quiero mirarte.

Gokudera levanto el cuerpo de Tsuna para abrazarlo fuertemente, siendo correspondido de la misma manera. Se quedaron en un silencio reconfortante, con su mente y corazón tranquilos.El viento choca contras las ventanas, los rayos del sol les llega hasta los pies y poco a poco la noch se esta haciendo presente.

-Hemos estado haciendo las cosas mal Tsuna.-Susurro Gokudera. Tsuna sonrió suavemente, un cálido y abrigador sentimiento se instalo en su pecho.

-Si Hayato. - Respondió de la misma forma, se besaron suavemente sin despegarse demasiado. - Gracias Hayato, gracias por finalmente dejarme conocerte.


End file.
